pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/W SH Smite Farmer
Why SH above SS? Fox007 13:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :SH/SS -> Meteor -> AS, scatter usually happens after 2-3 waves, but meteor should keep opponents near you. Opponents will be back up after about 5 hits so you probably don't get more than 5 hits. SH = 1*19+2*19+...=15*19=285 and SS = 31+31+...=5*31=155. If the opponents are attacking, which is not the case when they are KD'd or casting it could be up to ~300 damage. Opponents should be dead in those 5 secs so that's prolly the reason why SH over SS ;) 14:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :The first SH doesnt cause scatter, they're knocked down in the second one. HareeMuh 15:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::why not use whirlwind--Relyk 17:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Moar damage I suppose.--ValeV 18:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Without the extra damage from meteor they don't die, also meteor is in fire magic HareeMuh 19:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::could always use fdh--Relyk 19:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::SH --> Bed of Coals --> Whirlwind? :> Brandnew 19:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The damage is only just enough as it is, FDH isnt enough damage (tested it). Sprint is better for running cause it cant get stripped and if you know what youre doing 8 seconds/15 recharge is fine. Umm, idk brandnew, it might work. But this is the best combo I've found. HareeMuh 20:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Gw links ... are case sebsitive. I let you fix the rest... all your links are broken. Elephantaliste Noir 21:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Dammit thought I was alright, they were all blue. Thanks, fixed them all now (I think). HareeMuh 21:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) -150hp Is gonna be hard... 09:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :You don't take any damage, it only matters for the run where you die from 2 hits instead of 3 (aatxes). You could switch to high health armour for the run I suppose? HareeMuh 14:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) speed Looks nice and fast. At what time you clear smites? And is it possible to get all 3 groups of graspings at once? 13:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :It's pretty easy to get 2 at a time but sprint doesn't last long enough for 3 groups I think, unless you re-aggroed. Also glyph of concentration sometimes gets interrupted through bonetti's, chances are more likely if there's more graspings, but it doesnt really matter because you can just retry (last bit of graspings instructions). fastest to do 2 groups then 1. I've never timed myself doing this but you kill groups of smites in 10 seconds flat (any group size). HareeMuh 14:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) bump Needs more votes D: HareeMuh 21:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Why don't you vote?--Tyrael-- 14:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Cause it feels wrong to vote on my own build. I probably will anyway though lol. HareeMuh 19:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::there is no such thing as ethics on the internet moo Brandnew 19:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::S'what I thought too, but if you're self-ironic enough it's fine. "Being a bad autist and 5-5'ing my own build", or something. --'-Chaos-' 19:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::My soul has been stained. HareeMuh 19:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Your soul was stained when you first watched porn, got drunk, took drugs or smoked some, if it wasn't before. --'-Chaos-' 20:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is far, far worse! HareeMuh 20:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I disagree, and that means you're wrong. --'-Chaos-' 21:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lol, looks like I'm getting used to how things work round here.. HareeMuh 14:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yep, be nice to all admins exept for Danny, he's just an ass...--Tyrael-- 17:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That's funny, because Danny is no admin. --'-Chaos-' 17:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::"be nice to all admins exept for Danny". Um...yea, Danny isn't an admin. And why the fuck would you be nice to admins here? You'll get more shit for sucking up to admins than you will for being wrong. Except Auron (but he's a bcrat). Always suck up to Auron or he'll perma your ass 17:48, 21 September 2009 ::::::::::::/ave, he linked to Iffy's page. --'-Chaos-' 18:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) i lol'd. also, you don't need to be nice to me, but being mean to me has a habit of resulting in shitstorms. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 19:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :And the lolchain goes on and onnnnnnnnn --'-Chaos-' 19:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::So much text on my build page, I feel so loved. HareeMuh 19:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Hail me, I linked Tyrael's dumbdum edit on Danny's page. --'-Chaos-' 19:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) also, nothing stains your soul like cheating on a long-term girlfriend with jailbait! try it sometime. ;o '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol i was wondering why he suddenly took an interest in the talk page of my random farming build. Umm, danny, that sounds like the kind of thing where you reply "I'll have to try that sometime" but... HareeMuh 21:18, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh wait. didnt read it properly. That was a lolstupid comment. HareeMuh 21:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Experience speaking? :'DD --'-Chaos-' 11:17, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Break wiki less and I won't be mean to you. :> --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You can try cupcake you can certainly try. Anyway welcome to the wiki person i've never met before ^^.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah I sorta like, did a stupid post, then forgot to sign, and ended up clogging up RC D:! Thanks shadow btw. HareeMuh 17:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) tbh, Haree should really just redirect his talk page here. i'm certainly going to be using it as his talk. any support for this option? '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd, nobody's been on my talk page for 6 months. If situation gets outta control, i'll consider it ;o HareeMuh 20:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Awesome 5 5-5-X's! Hareemuhhh. 16:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :needs more votes tbh...--Tyrael-- 18:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Nerfed? I think this has been nerfed now with the uw nerf no? Eluvatar 06:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, just don't agro skeles. Life Guardian 06:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Build:W/Me Manlier UW Farmer has a post nerf video where all skeletons are just dodged around. This build should be able to manage the same. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:52, 23 January 2010 (UTC) Speed... Why not use djinn's haste? 14 seconds, if you do damage you can stack it on the next one, so your run is longer and probably safer, I'd imagine.--Hallaloolah 19:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Can be stripped by graspings, you could list it as a variant I suppose? Hareemuhhh.talk? 23:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Killings the Grasping Darkness... Got a slight problem... I'm pulling them and deaggroing the ataxes...then I cast wary stance and savannah heat. It takes too long for savannah heat to be nearly recharged before I use bonetti's and I repeatedly die at this point. Basically -> I do this cast glyph of concentration, then agro, speed, break agro of ataxes, stay in the circle, cast stoneflesh -> wary -> savannah, wait -> bonetti's defense charges up -> savannah is about 75 percent -> cast bonetti's -> then glyph of concentration (health now is about 150), cast savannah...and die.--Hallaloolah 20:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I also have a similar problem. 11:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::protector's defense?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk''']] talk 06:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Wait so are you taking any damage from the graspings, even with SFA up? Cause iirc I never did, havent done this in a while though. With a 16 AR shield and -2 while enchanted inscription, I'm pretty sure you shouldnt be taking any damage... Hareemuhhh.talk? 23:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Tried this, and you need 16AL shield and "Sheltered by Faith" inscription. With Earth Magic 16, you will NOT take any damage.-- 09:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) "Faith is my shield" inscription Is for focus items, not shields. Perhaps you mean: "Sheltered by Faith" which is -2 damage while enchanted.--Hallaloolah 23:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll change it now. Hareemuhhh.talk? 23:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The Run Every time i start running towards the Smites a group of graspings along with a dying nightmare spawn (ripping SA when i put it up) and inevitably killing me (I rarely am able to kill tht group w/o aggroing aatxe and being able to get the dying nightmare) :You just wait patiently with the graspings until they get out of the way I think? So just stay out of aggro from them, and when you run past the aatxe just make sure you activate sprint as late as possible. You're not supposed to kill any of the graspings except the ones that you need to to unlock the door to the wastes. Hareemuhhh.talk? 23:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he means the Grasping popups + the occasional nightmare just beyond the first Aaxte group on the right (which is the way to Wastes). Just tried this build now and experienced the same thing -- 18:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Been trying this for quite a while, and failing that part. Tried modding the build, but to no avail. The graspings are right in the pathway, the doorway, to the smites, when they popup and are unavoidable. May have been an update to prevent the smite runs? You can't lose aggro on the graspings, and running either way means aggroing aatxes, and you get stripped of enchantments, too. Not a fun situation to be in. 21:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC)